There have been known image reading apparatuses for uploading electronic files of read images to servers, print apparatuses for printing electronic files downloaded from servers, and the like. There has been proposed a related-art image reading apparatuses for uploading electronic files of read images to servers. In a case where a maker of the image reading apparatuses or print apparatus provides those services, the maker needs to prepare a dedicated server for storing uploaded electronic files on maker's own.
Meanwhile, recently, electronic-file storing services capable of storing electronic files in databases prepared on networks by server providers are in widespread use. For example, Picasa (a registered trademark) web album and flickr (a registered trademark) are examples of the electronic-file storing services. Users can use terminal devices having web browsers to upload or download desired electronic files in the electronic-file storing services. In many electronic-file storing services, their own application program interfaces (API) are disclosed. Other business operators can use the APIs to provide new services cooperating with the electronic-file storing services to users.